Across the Universe
by Lightfoot531
Summary: Alice's visions lead her to an alternate universe where all the Cullens are human, and it drags everyone with her. Alone in a new world, they all must find each other and return home, or make the difficult decision to leave the family and live as a human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's topaz eyes were fixed on Edward as they laid on their bed together, their arms intertwined with each other, near imposs

**Summary: When one of Alice's visions leads her into an alternate universe where all the Cullens are humans, it drags the entire family with her, leaving each of them alone, and desperate to find the rest of their family. They need to return back to their universe, before an untimely demise meets one of the Cullens. **

**A/N: My first Twilight FF! I've done a couple Harry Potter ones, but I've been a devoted follower of reading Twilight ones for a while now. I'm obsessed and hooked, and I had the idea for this RP for a while ago, but I got inspiration for it recently and I just sat down and wrote the whole first chapter out. I pretty much have it planned out in my head, and it should get more exciting once I get into later chapters. If you have any questions about the RP, please feel free to message me, or ask in a review, and I'll answer it in the next chapter, as always. And, please review! Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing! Now, may I present, 'Across the Universe.' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind this. **

Across the Universe

Chapter 1: I've Got A Feeling

Bella's topaz eyes were fixed on Edward as they laid on their bed together, their arms intertwined with each other, near impossible to find where one of them began, and the other finished. They had been married for five years. Five wonderful, glorious, difficult, happy years. Being together that long had made Bella and Edward one person, Edward not even needing to read her mind to know what she was thinking. They were meant to be together, and after everything they had been through together, they believed that nothing could tear them apart.

The transformation was painful, just as Bella was expecting, but it was worth it. She could now look at Edward and feel like his equal, someone deserving of his love and the last name Cullen. Occasionally, she could see a flicker of guilt in Edward's eye every now and then, ashamed from taking her humanity. But she assured him that this is what she wanted, and she would never regret her decision. She had to admit, there were some things she missed from her human life, like sleeping, and her family, but in the end, all those sacrifices were worth it for the bliss she experienced everyday.

But, something was wrong today, Bella knew that much. Edward was staring hard at their bedroom wall, the same wall they shared with Alice and Jasper. Usually Edward had avoided even glancing at that wall at all costs, considering he might hear particularly inappropriate thoughts coming from the lovers. Bella and Edward were both grateful when they were given a room on the third story, and Rosalie and Emmett were on the second, a full floor to separate the noise of their passions as well.

"Edward…what's wrong?" Bella asked, her voice calm and concerned, resting her hand on his cheek. His skin no longer felt frigid to her like it once had years ago. It felt luke warm now with her own skin temperature, especially since they just went hunting yesterday, which always made Edward's face flush ever so slightly, which was just noticeable to her.

He was shaken from his deep concentration and his eyes focused upon his wife, immediately softening. "Nothing you need to worry about," he said, kissing the top of her head, but Bella's brow scrunched in frustration, taking an unnecessary deep breath.

"Edward…" she said, her voice taking on a more authoritative and strict voice. "I know you're lying to me," Bella said sternly, looking him hard in the eye. She hated when he tried keeping her in the dark. He did it when she was a human, and even as a vampire, he would omit certain thoughts or events to 'protect' her, but she was indestructible now. She didn't even trip over flat surfaces anymore. There was nothing to he needed to protect her from.

He gave a defeated sigh. A smug smile grew on Bella's face. He knew this was a losing battle once she demanded the knowledge. "It's Alice…" he said, trailing off, looking back at the wall.

Bella's eyes widened. Alice? What could be wrong with her? Alice, her sister, best friend…the worst case scenarios began to fill her mind, her eyes darting around the room worriedly. Edward, seeing what his words had done, had distracted her with a tender kiss.

"Bella, don't jump to the worst conclusions," he muttered, giving her his best crooked smile. Bella relented. He knew just how to make her melt.

"Then what's wrong?" Bella asked, a bit calmer, surprisingly with out the help of Jasper.

Edward took a hesitant breath before continuing. "She's in her bedroom, with Jasper. Her visions…they've stopped coming," he said. "Recently, with in the past ten minutes. She was looking for tomorrow's weather, to see if we should bother getting prepared for school in case it was sunny…and nothing," he said, his voice trailing off to a whisper. Bella's breath hitched. The only reason Alice's visions have stopped working in the past was because of the werewolves.

"Do you think…_they_ are coming after us?" Bella asked, her head resting on his chest, needing to be close to him. She didn't need to explain who _they_ were. The werewolves. Jacob. Sam. Quil. Embry. The last she had heard from Jacob was on her wedding day, and it wasn't a pleasant encounter. He had warned her that if she was going to be changed, the treaty would be broken and they would come after them. That night the Cullens had to flee Forks, and by the end of the week, somewhere in Denali, Bella became a vampire.

Edward shook his head, stroking her hair softly. "No, it's not like that. It's not that everything had disappeared temporarily, like with the dogs. This is different. It's as if everything has just vanished completely, like there is no future to see," he said, his grip on Bella tightening slightly.

Bella stopped breathing for a moment, processing what he just told her. She buried her face into his shirt, savoring the moment. A feeling a dread began to fill her, a sudden urgency to be with Edward with the arrival of this information.

"We need to alert Carlisle," Edward muttered to her. "Alice is trying to sort things out in her mind, and Jasper's too focused on trying to keep her calm to get anyone," he said, and Bella nodded, understanding. Alice has always operated in a different world from the rest of them, worrying more about the future than the present, but now Alice was lost in her own mind. Jasper's worry was emitting through the whole household strongly, affecting everyone, and making them even more on edge. Bella was sure that Rosalie and Emmett were rather confused downstairs, wondering why they suddenly felt worry and concern in such strong doses.

"All right," Bella sighed reluctantly, removing herself from the bed with Edward. With out warning, Edward picked Bella up bridal style, like he did when she was human. She giggled slightly, despite herself, and leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips, a smile crawling on to his face. He kissed her back and Bella slinked her arms around his neck as he ran at vampire speed down the stairs and to Carlisle's study, where he was currently in the middle of a conversation with Esme.

"Carlisle," Edward said, bursting through the door with out knocking. Esme and Carlisle's heads immediately snapped towards him, curious expressions on their faces, mixed with confusion. "There's a problem," Edward said, sitting Bella down in the chair in front of the desk.

No sooner had Edward spoken those words though did they hear a scream, from no other than Alice. Bella's eyes widened and she raced out of the office, the rest of the family right with her, and soon all of them, including Rosalie and Emmett, were in Alice and Jasper's bedroom, watching as Alice's stiff body was falling to the ground, being caught by Jasper, who looked as though his heart had been torn from his body. The pain in his eyes was too unbearable.

The second that Jasper had caught Alice's small body though, the world around Bella begin to swirl and fade. Her vision started getting hazy, and she tried reaching out for Edward, even calling his name. She thought she heard him returning the call, but the sounds were so muffled that she couldn't be sure. Then, she felt as though someone pummeled their arm through her stomach, a loud yelp emitting her lips, before the whole world went black, and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday

**Thank you very much to GreenEyedGirl9, And the Eternally Silent, RandomThoughtsofaTeenageGirl, and punk rock vampire for reviewing and making my day! Everyone, please review! Give me your thoughts, opinions, ideas, whatever you see fit. This chapter will focus on Bella, and then the next will be Edward, and then the rest of the Cullen family individually.**

**And GreenEyedGirl9- Bella's power will be revealed. No worries. It just didn't come up naturally in the first chapter and I didn't want to make it seemed forced or anything. And besides, Bella's power plays a role in the rest of the story, even as a human ******** You'll see! And sorry if this chapter is boring, I just needed to set the scene up and all. Not a lot of dialogue. Hope it suffices, though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to Twilight, and all the chapter titles, and the story title, belong to the Beatles.**

Chapter 2: Yesterday

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Bella Swan groaned, rolling over in her bed, the sound of the alarm clock pulling her from sleep. Classes had been draining her lately, and with finals coming up, she needed as much sleep as possible. She must have forgotten to turn off her alarm last night.

Wait…sleep?

Bella shot up in her bed, looking around, her breathing heavy, disturbed by the thoughts filling her head. She couldn't even take in her surroundings, because of a blinding headache that was taking over. As if all at once, every memory came rushing to her. Living in Phoenix, Renee getting married, moving to Forks to live with Charlie…but that's when things became different. Soon, memories that she hadn't lived began creeping into her mind.

Accepting a date with Mike Newton and hating every second of it, staying home on prom night with a disappointed Charlie, Renee visiting Forks for graduation, Bella going to Arizona for college because she missed the sun too much. She was living a human life. The details of this life were fuzzy, ones she could barely make out, but she understood the general idea of that life.

Another life was in the back of her mind though, but making itself clearer and prominent as the moments wore on. Edward. Alice. Emmett. Esme. Carlisle. Jasper. Rosalie. The Cullens. Her family. Her heart was racing just thinking of them. Where were they? What was happening? Were they OK?

Something else occurred to her suddenly; her heart was racing. She had a heartbeat? Her heart hadn't beaten in five years. Frantically, she catapulted out of her bed and looked around the unfamiliar dorm room quickly, relieved when she found a mirror. She stepped in front of it quickly, and felt her jaw drop when she saw her reflection. Her complexion was completely different from what it had been yesterday. Her face was pale, but not uncommon. Her skin was warm, and her cheeks had a pink tinge to them. The dark circles were missing from under her eyes, brown eyes, no longer topaz or black. She would even take burgundy eyes at this point. Any trace that she was a vampire had vanished.

She had to face the hard reality; she was a human. Again.

Taking a deep, dizzying, breath, she sat back on her bed, her head still pounding. This new life, this human life, whatever it was, she barely knew. She had a basic outline in her mind, but mainly the memories from her real life were overshadowing them, making her beating heart ache, tears pressing to her brown eyes.

She was missing Edward terribly, more than humanly possible. She felt incomplete with out him, as if she was now missing a leg, or both her arms. Functioning wasn't an option. She needed to know if he was OK first. Was he still in Forks? Was he a vampire? He must still be back in her old life, with all the others, or he would be there with her at that moment.

But, where was she, and how did she get here?

"Bella, you OK?" a blonde hair girl asked, coming into the small room, her grey eyes filled with concern.

Bella's head snapped over, trying to process who this girl was. A friend? An enemy? She glanced around the room and saw another bed. She felt quite silly she was just realizing she was in a dorm room. This girl was probably the roommate. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, trying to compose herself, but the tears in her eyes were betraying her. She had to convince the girl that nothing was out of the ordinary. She didn't want to end up in the psychiatric ward for claiming she was a vampire. She was a human for now, and she would have to act the part until she returned home.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked cautiously, setting her bag of books on the bed, her eyes never leaving Bella. Bella cursed herself, forcing her tears away. Part of her didn't care that girl could tell something was wrong. She was hurting, to the point where she almost felt numb from the constant pain. She was lost, alone, and with out Edward. She needed to figure out what happened to her and get back home, and quick.

"Positive. Sorry. I just had a bad dream, Katie," Bella said, recalling things she used to tell Charlie when he would pester her about something or another. Katie took the hint and shrugged, before going over to her desk and opening her laptop and began working on homework.

Wait, Katie? Where did that come from? Bella gently rested her head against her temples, rubbing them slightly, as if trying to ease a headache. More details were slowly becoming clearer to her now about this new life. She was twenty-one years old and majoring in English. Her roommate was Katie Jones. She had a boyfriend her freshman year before they broke up after a week. Phil had received a job as an assistant coach on a major league team in Tennessee. Small, insignificant details were coming back to her, from this life she had never lived. But, it wasn't enough, or fast enough. She still felt lost here, and all these memories of two lives were coming together, giving her an awful headache.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Katie walked to her side of the room, convinced for the moment. Bella quickly went around the room and found clothes in a closet, many of which were new to her. Alice would have died looking in the closet, claiming everything was too plain, too ordinary, or didn't fit Bella right. She was satisfied though that it was much like her old style. A pang hit her when she realized it was her old style, the style of clothes she wore before she became a Cullen.

She willed the tears back and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. It was hard to look at anything and not be reminded of Edward or the Cullens. The only information she had gathered so far was that she was now human, in another life. Alice had been having vision problems and had passed out, and as soon as she did, Bella found herself here. The two had to be connected, she just didn't know how.

If anything, Bella's power should have protected her from all this, if it dealt with Alice's power. When she became a vampire, she had an enhanced trait, her privacy. Not only did she have the privacy of her mind, but she had the privacy of her body, too. Jasper's power no longer had an effect on her, and Alice could only see Bella's future if she wasn't guarding herself. When she was, it was as if she was invisible to Alice, which annoyed Edward to no end when he would read Alice's mind to see any potential danger that might be headed towards Bella.

"Where you heading to?" Katie asked.

"Oh, classes," Bella said, lying easily.

"On a Saturday?" she responded, her tone suspicious. Bella winced. OK, she had to find out more than the day of the week, like who she was, where she was, and what she was now.

"I meant that I had to go to one of my classrooms to meet with a professor," Bella recovered, hoping that was enough.

"OK…good luck," she said, but her suspicious tone was still unconvinced. "And don't forget, in a couple weeks we have that guest lecturer for our class, Professor Plattson, Platty, Jones, whatever. Jenson wants us to write a paper on it," Katie said, rolling her eyes dramatically. Bella raised an eyebrow carefully, judging the statement. It was a test on Katie's part, to see how far gone Bella was, or if this even was Bella.

Bella laughed slightly, praying that whatever limited acting skills she had would come into play now. "Thanks, I swear, if I have to write another essay this semester, I'm going to die," Bella said with a forced smile. Katie smiled back and grabbed her work. Bella sighed, thankful she passed the test, before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

The second she got into the hallway, she saw rows and rows of other doors, some decorated for fun, others as plain as a blank wall. Glancing back at her door, her eyes widened slightly. One half of the door was covered in color, mainly shades of green, with the name _Katie_ decorated with construction paper and pictures. The other half of the door was empty, except for a mandatory nametag that read, "_Isabella Swan, Room 402. Forks, WA."_ Someone, and she assumed it was herself, had crossed out Isabella and rewrote _Bella_ there in untidy script.

She sighed, running her fingers over the name slowly. She wrote this, she could see the memory clearly in her mind now. It was written by a different Bella though, a human one, who had never met the Cullens in her life, who had never known the love that she was capable of, who had never known what it felt like to feel whole. She felt sorry for this Bella, but also deathly frightened. What if she couldn't find a way back home? She would be stuck in this life forever? Would she become that Bella?

"Hey Bella," a different girl called down the hall, waving to her enthusiastically as she went back into her own dorm room. Bella waved back weakly, feeling rather nauseous. It seemed that everyone in this hall knew her better than she knew herself. She was just so confused, and lost…she just wanted to be home.

Bella couldn't handle it anymore. She stumbled into the bathroom down the hall and closed herself into a stall, letting all her tears out. It was surprising to her how easy the ability to cry came back to her, as if she always could. She had grown so used to life as a vampire that all of this; sleep, hunger, tears, were so foreign to her now. She had to remember what it was like to be human again.

She curled her ball into fists, her fingernails digging into her palm and breaking the skin, but for once, she didn't notice the blood, or the smell. The overwhelming realization of the situation she was in and the absence of Edward had overpowered that reaction. She needed Edward. She needed him to be with her, right now. How was she supposed to find her way back with out him? She prayed that he didn't think she was dead right now. She didn't want to return and find out he went to the Volturi and…

No, she couldn't even bright herself to finish that thought. She felt as though her heart was ripped in two pieces, to even _think_ of Edward no longer existing.

She had to find her way back now. She was going to, before Edward did something ridiculous, or she worried the family too long. Edward was probably blaming himself in some fashion, Carlisle trying to figure out what had happened to her and Alice, Esme wanting make sure she got her children back safe and sound, Jasper was more than likely at Alice's bedside, attempting to keep his emotions in check, but failing miserably, Emmett might be keeping Edward away from Volterra, and Rosalie, trying to protect her family while they were vulnerable. With her and Alice infected, it might catch on to the rest of them, and who knows what had happened to Alice. She needed to warn the others, and get back so she could stop them from entering this messed up world, this world with out the Cullens. She needed to keep the family together.

Bella finally managed to compose herself, and got out of the bathroom stall, some eyes following her, curious to why the normally quiet and shy Bella Swan ran in to the bathroom crying. Bella did her best to ignore the glances and washed her hands, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror again, flinching. Her eyes were now puffy and red from crying, and the soap was stinging her hands where she had hurt herself. After being a vampire so long, she had gotten used to the beauty that came along with the immortality, and seeing her reflection now, of a plain human, was just startling. Yesterday, she was a beautiful, dead, vampire, and today, she was now a weak, plain, human.

She tore her eyes away from the mirror before she could let this sink in any further. This was just temporary, she had to convince herself of that. Soon enough she would be back in the arms of her husband, her mate, her love, and have the ability to arm wrestle Emmett, keep up with Alice's shopping trips, or be awake at 4am in the morning when she finally decides to getting around to do her history homework with Jasper.

Determination filled Bella, all thoughts about tears leaving her. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach. She was going to find out everything that had happened to her, and find a way back home. She needed to pass as this new Bella while she was stuck here, and in the mean time, she was going to go to every library, internet website, and resource out there dealing with alternate universes. She was going to get back, even if she had to go to the ends of the world trying. She would find her way back.

With a purpose in this new life, she turned around from the sink and walked out the door. She could stand there and complain about how much she hated this and wished that it was yesterday, or she could actually do something about all of this. Unfortunately, one of the hazards of being a human again was her lack of gracefulness, and all too soon, Bella tripped over her own two feet and landed face down in front of the elevators. She groaned heavily, closing her eyes, hearing some people snicker, and a few others offering to help her up. In the back of her mind, she could hear Emmett's booming laughter at the site. Her klutziness was back full force now. This was definitely going to make things more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3: For No One

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter- Fiabe, DarkMagic10, and GreenEyedGirl9. This chapter is dedicated to two people: GreenEyedGirl9, for always giving me feedback and the best reviews and encouraging me to keep going, and my best friend, who needs all the support she can get right now. And everyone, please review! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you think I can do to improve it, or encouragements are nice too.**

**Disclaimer: As always, all the characters belong to Stepehenie Meyer, and the titles for everything belong to the Beatles. **

Chapter 3: For No One

"Edward!" came the shrill scream from outside the studio apartment door. Edward groaned, taking his pillow and throwing it on top of his head, as if trying to muffle out the noise. This did nothing to deter the determined woman on the other side of the door. If anything, it made her knock more.

"Alice…just leave," Edward mumbled, in a state of half-slumber, still not quite comprehending the world around him. If it wasn't Alice, it had to be Rosalie. She was the most…persistent one in the family.

"Alice who? Edward Anthony Masen, we agreed no girlfriends. It always gets in between you and your music," the woman snapped harshly. These words finally seemed to break Edward's unconscious barrier and he threw his body off the bed, fully alert now. Masen? No one knew of that name except his family. Even Bella had taken the last name of Cullen.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded. He faced the door, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pants an old white t-shirt. He tried focusing on person outside the door, trying to listen to their thoughts, their heartbeat, waiting for the blood lust he would feel the second they walked through the door, but instead he heard nothing. He couldn't even smell their blood. It was as if there was nothing on the other side of the door. It couldn't be Bella; he could pick up her scent from miles away. No, this was some new enemy.

The woman threw back a bitter laugh, and Edward could distinctly hear through the door the jingling of keys. "Honestly, Masen, who else comes to your apartment? The only other people you have allowed to come up here are your parents and that ex-girlfriend of yours," she said, putting a key into one of the three locks on the door. "I highly doubt that the girlfriend ever wants to see again after what you did to her, and your family is working. You've run out of guesses," she mused, starting on the second lock.

Edward started incredulously at the door. Was this woman mad? Bella was much more than a girlfriend. They were married, committed to each other for the rest of their existence. And his mother-was that comment supposed to be some part of some sick prank? Emmett likes a good joke every now and then, but he wouldn't even go this far. His mother died almost a hundred years ago. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person," he said, hoping the person would realize that and just leave him be. He needed to find out where Bella was, and why she wasn't in his bed with him. Though they couldn't sleep, sometimes they would lie in bed for hours, and just talk, remembering the days of when they first fell in love and would lie in her bed together after Charlie fell asleep. Where was Bella? And was he just…sleeping? No, that was impossible. Illogical.

"Edward, this is getting ridiculous," she fumed, working on the last lock. "You can't get out of that meeting today. And after that you have rehearsal. I know you're tired, but deal with it. You have Carnegie Hall coming up and we need to make sure you're ready for it," she said, finally taking out the last lock and barging through the door. She was a tall woman, with red hair, the beginnings of gray apparent. She was dressed in a black pant suit, and held a palm pilot in her hands, her thin, silver framed, glasses focused on the small screen. He scrunched his brow in frustration, still not able to hear her thoughts. He grew frustrated. Not only could he not read her thoughts or smell her scent, he had never seen this woman before in his life. How dare she pretend to know him.

Then, Edward heard it; a rapid, nervous, heartbeat. But the woman's posture and demeanor gave every indication that she was calm and in control of the situation. Who was the owner to the heart? And that's when it hit him. That was _his_ heart that was beating so dangerously, that was sputtering at unhealthy levels. His heart had died long ago, along with his humanity and soul. He put his hand on his chest, and felt the pounding against his palm, gasping slightly.

Slowly, he moved his hand began to touch his skin, not feeling the cool granite like he was expecting. That irritating itch in the back of his throat, where he was constantly reminded of his need to hunt, was missing. Instead, he felt hunger pains in the pit of his stomach. His fingers moved to his face, gently prodding his cheekbones and running a finger over his teeth, his skin unharmed, as there were no traces of venom or sharp edges used for prey. His vision wasn't as accurate as it once had been, and his sense of smell was considerably less sharp as it was yesterday. A crooked smile cautiously grew across his face. He was human.

The woman looked at him strangely, with a raised eyebrow. "Masen, what has gotten into you? You're acting like you're twelve years old. Get a grip on yourself," she said, rolling her blue eyes before making more notes on her palm pilot.

He couldn't contain his happiness though. "Carlisle said this was impossible…I mean, I never thought it could happen, but I said I would go to any length possible to make it so, and it did happen…" he said, rambling out loud, his words barely making sense due to the excitement of his revelation. He wanted to be human for many reasons, the biggest one being Bella. They could be human together, and they could live out a normal life, one that was intended for them. No more life of being eternally damned. They could have a family. If he was human, then surely Bella could become human as well. "Where's Bella?" he asked suddenly, looking around the studio apartment, as if she was lurking behind the corner. He wanted to be able to see her blush again, see her warm brown eyes sparkle, and possibly save her while she tripped down the stairs. It was barely occurring to him that he had never seen this place before in his life.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked him, shutting the palm pilot off, eyeing him as if he was prancing around in underwear. "Carlisle? And who the hell is 'Bella?' Another girlfriend you have on the side with this Alice?" she asked icily, her hands on her hips, inspecting him. "Please tell me this is some sick joke. I do not have time for this, nor did I take enough Zoloft to deal with it," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, as if it would help her lessen a looming headache. "Listen, we have a tight schedule. Just, get some real clothes on, and you can tell me all about your new girlfriends in the car, and we'll find some nice way to break up with them this time," she said, nudging him towards his dresser. That was on the other side of the apartment.

Edward slowly felt his smile drop, forming into a thin line. As if on auto-pilot, he went towards the dresser and put clothes on as the woman made a phone call to some recording company or something. He wasn't paying much attention to it though. His mind was working out this situation. No Bella? Alice? Carlisle? This couldn't be a life he chose for himself, because any life wasn't worth living if Bella wasn't there.

Then, it suddenly all came back to him. Yesterday. Alice losing her visions, her scream, calling out for Bella, and then everything went dark. And then he ended up here, on this mattress on the floor. As he threw on a green shirt over his head, he glanced around the apartment. It was a one-room apartment, with a kitchenette in one corner, his mattress and dresser in another, and a rather large speaker system, and stacks of CDs. Nothing in comparison to his old collection, but it was still impressive. And, on the fourth wall, sat a piano. Small, but it worked. It looked old, as if it had a previous owners, and the wood was in desperate need replacing.

The woman was still too engrossed in the phone conversation to notice that he had moved from the dresser to the old piano, gently resting his fingers on the ivory keys. They were cool against his now warm skin, and he closed his eyes, focusing on a piece he knew all too well. Gently, his fingers began to run across the keys, but not at their usual speed. He stumbled on the first couple of chords, not used to having to do this at a human pace. The song was much too complex for any human to complete successfully. He started over, and kept working it for the next few minutes, until he could make modifications for his human abilities, but still have the song sound as close to the actual piece. Finally, he managed to get out a decent version of his favorite piece of written music. It would take much more practice to get it back to its usual level of performance. He was too engrossed in the process to notice the tears that glossed over his green eyes, or that the woman was staring at him now, done with her phone conversation for a few minutes now.

"I never heard that piece before. It was a beautiful lullaby," she said, her voice just above a whisper, whether it was because of the song or seeing a different side of Edward, he wasn't quite sure. "Who did you write it for?" she asked, as if she knew it wasn't some random piece of his that he had written. A song like that has a purpose.

Edward felt a lump rise in his throat, the fingers still resting on top of the keys, refusing to meet her eyes. By playing that lullaby, he was hoping it might bring his Bella out of hiding. He had written the song for her, and part of him foolishly thought that by playing it, she would be here with him. "For no one, apparently," he said, barely managing to get the words out with out his voice cracking. Bella didn't exist in this human life. He could hardly find the point in it any longer. But, a part of him knew she was still alive. He couldn't explain it, but his love was still out there.. She was probably waiting for him, as patient as ever, in his old life, just anticipating his arrival back from this twisted world. Who was he to make an angel wait? He needed to be with her now, to comfort her and let her know that he was all right. Though he badly wanted to be with a human, he would give up everything to be with her, even if it meant returning to his vampire life.

The woman cleared his throat once her phone rang, and hissed something to him about grabbing his stuff because they were leaving. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but she had already answered her phone. "Katherine Brookes, Pulse Management," she answered professionally. He listened intently, trying to gather more information about this life from the one sided conversation. At least he had a name for her now. Katherine. And she was a manager. His? What would she manage? She mentioned music before…was he a professional musician? That seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Evidence was supported by random newspaper and magazine articles framed on the walls of his apartment. He could tell by the framing that is more than likely Katherine or someone else who hung them up in his apartment. He would hate to have his accomplishments flashed around like that. Or maybe this other Edward did. But, he was grateful for this small insight into this life. It seemed this Katherine wouldn't let him out him out of her site while she was around. He was going to have to befriend her, and then find a way out of her grasps. The second he did that, he could spend his time trying to find a way back home and not leading this pointless life.

His eye was caught on a recent newspaper article, the biggest one to date. What caught his eye was a picture of himself at a grand piano, taken just a few weeks ago, around the time of the article. His eyes lingered on the picture for a few extra moments, realizing that he had aged. He looked older than 17 years old. There wasn't much difference, but he could see it. His facial features were more defined, but he seemed a bit skinnier and had a lankier build, probably due to the fact he was no longer a vampire, just a human. Human. The word mused him. He had desired so long to be a human, especially for Bella, but had given up that dream once she became a vampire. Now though, he had gotten that wish, but with out Bella, it was not worth it.

His eyes moved from the black and white photo to the text that was accompanied with it. He focused on the starting paragraph, barely glancing at the title; _**Chicago's Own Musical Prodigy Takes Over The Big Apple. **_He took a deep breath, unsure what he was about to read, and embraced himself dangerously.

_When one looks at Edward Masen the first time, you would think that he is an ordinary 21 year old boy. If that someone was to take a closer look though, they would realize that this young man is quite extraordinary indeed._

"_Even when he was a toddler, he was drawn to the piano," his mother, Elizabeth declared in an interview in his childhood home. The sound of Edward practicing for his upcoming performance filled the room, bringing a proud smile to his mother's face. "He would sit on his father's lap when he was just a year old and pound at the keys. It made Ed so happy," she said, dabbing at her eyes. _

_Edward's father, Edward Masen Sr. passed away when the boy was just five years old, and according to his mother, that proved to be a catalyst for her son and his thriving talent._

"_After Ed passed away, Edward put all of his focus on the piano. He insisted I sign him up for more lessons and he practiced non-stop. When other kids were playing games and watching countless hours of television, he was playing the piano. I think it was his way of keeping his father's memory alive. Ed always enjoyed the piano and played some himself, and Edward, well, I think this was his way of playing something for his father," Elizabeth said with a wistful smile. _

_That determination proved to be just what Edward needed, because by the age of 7, he had mastered the classics; Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, and with out needing to looking at a music sheet. He was in demand everywhere, performing on countless television shows. By 8, he had composed two original works, and was even asked to play for the president. The world was amazed by this musical prodigy. _

_After a year of touring the country, he was ready to settle down a bit, and returned to public school. He wanted to be a kid again. However, the musician in him couldn't stay dormant for long, and by the age of 10, he released his first CD, filled with his personal renditions of classical compositions, and playing them in a way that no one could help but enjoy. _

_The CD was an international success. And at fifteen, he released a follow up, this one of his own personal compositions. The world fell in love with Edward Masen again, which became apparent when he became the first to have an instrumental, classical single reach number one on the Billboard's Hot 100 for 6 consecutive weeks. It became apparent that Edward Masen was a legend that was here to stay. _

_His classical tunes with a modern twist is what got people interested in him, and it is what keeps people listening. His songs are appreciated by all ages, and frequently used in movies, weddings, and dances. Now, for the first time, Edward Masen will perform in Carnegie Hall in New York City, and grace the audience with his talent. He has refused performing there in the past for reasons unknown, but he has finally accepted their invitation, much to delight of his fans. His concerts are far and few in between, but when he does perform, it is a spectacular event. _

"_I am just so proud of him," Elizabeth concludes the interview. "And I know his father would be too," she said, glancing at a photo of father and son. Though she has remarried, the family will always remember Edward Masen Sr., and he will always live on through his son's music. _

Edward's jaw dropped after he finished the article. They were talking about…him? Well, not him, per say. More like his alter ego, the pathway life would have led him to if he were human. Maybe that's where he ended up…in a universe if he was human. Did that mean the rest of the Cullens were here as vampires? Was his darling wife here as well? He didn't want to get too hopeful. His best bet at the moment would be just to find a way back to his world. He needed to get back to his wife. Besides, he wouldn't even know where to start to look for a group of vampires. He didn't even know how he would be able to, with Katherine breathing down his neck.

"Masen, stop reading that. Our time is precious and we've already wasted enough," Katherine snapped, shoving her phone in her pocket. "Come on," she said, heading to the door. Edward glanced around and nodded, grabbing his jacket. He remembered enough about his human life to know that there was a good chance that Chicago was going to be cold, especially since it was December.

"Don't forget your music sheets," Katherine said was they headed out the door. Edward's eyes widened and he looked around, finding a bag right outside the door. Praying it was filled with his compositions, he grabbed it and headed out the apartment. Katherine didn't seem to say anything, so he assumed he was doing everything correctly for now.

Waiting outside for them was a black car, with a driver. "Courtesy of the label for the meeting today," Katherine explained, as if she could tell by Edward's expression of confusion. She got into the car, the driver holding the door open for her and waiting for him to enter as well. Edward headed towards the back seat but then paused for a moment, looking at everything around him, mainly the people. There were hundreds on the street, some on the phone, some listening to music, others heading to work or with their family. The main thing he noticed though was the silence in his mind. Their thoughts were private. He heard nothing except for the sound of cars, and the smell- well, the city smelled absolutely awful. But he couldn't smell the blood, and the most wonderful scent that came to him was a pizzeria two doors down.

He smiled, but it not quite reaching his green eyes. It was a wonderful feeling, having peace in his mind for once, being human, but it couldn't be enjoyed properly with out his Bella, his angel. The only solace he had at the moment was that he knew in his heart that she was alive, and they would be reunited soon. This feeling of emptiness though sat heavy in his stomach, though, and was paining him. And he knew the source was from his heart, missing Bella terribly. They had never spent a day apart, and now that they were separated again, he wasn't sure how he was going to function.

"Masen, stop standing there like a fool and get into the car," Katherine demanded. Edward's head snapped towards her and he slinked into the car hesitantly, listening as she recited his itinerary for the day, the words a droning buzz. He just wanted to go home.

**A/N: That's all for Edward, for now. Next chapter will focus on Emmett and what is happening with him. I'm excited for that chapter. Everyone pretty much has a different reaction to what is happening. Shock has still taken over Edward and the gravity of the situation hasn't hit him full force yet. More about him will take place in a few chapters, once I get the other characters out of the way. And everything else should be pieced together in coming chapters. Please review! I'll give you a cookie? **


	4. Chapter 4: Lovely Rita

**A/N: Thank you to RandomThoughtsofaTeenageGirl, MiMaAeKo, DarkMagic10, and GreenEyedGirl9, for reviewing. I appreciate it so much. Especially to you three who have become regular reviewers. It means the world to me to get your input and encouragement, and it always makes my day.**

**Also, I'm leaving clues on how everything will be pieced together. Maybe some of you have already picked up on a few**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend again, and to GreenEyedGirl9 and DarkMagic10, for repeatedly reviewing. Oh, and RandomThoughtsofaTeenageGirl, for guessing a couple of the outcomes correctly.**

**Disclaimer****: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except the titles, which belong to the Beatles. **

Chapter 4: Lovely Rita

Emmett fidgeted in bed, the covers smooth against his skin. As always, his favorite part about the bed was the body lying next to him; his gorgeous wife, Rosalie. She was his angel, and made this existence worth it. She was the reason for everything, the reason for still being on this Earth, the reason he managed to stay away from humans, and the reason for that smile on his face everyday.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the body next to him, pulling her close to him, burying his face in her hair. When he opened her eyes, he was met with blonde locks, attracting him with an inviting scent. God, he was blessed with an angel. "Love you, Rosie," he whispered to her, rubbing his free hand down her bare leg.

What Emmett wasn't expecting was a firm whack to the head with a shoe. "Ow!" he said, putting his hand to his forehead, feeling a small cut form. He knew something was seriously wrong for two reasons. One, he was feeling pain. And there was blood. He hadn't bled for almost 100 years. He was a vampire, he was strong, and he was just taken out by a shoe. And the second reason, that shoe was orange, and if there was one thing he knew about his Rose, was that she hated the color orange. He made the mistake one year of proposing that they use orange flowers at one of their wedding receptions. That earned a whack to the head, one that was significantly less painful than what just happened.

"I should have listened to my friends. They tried telling me at the bar last night that you were just another playboy, and I guess they were right. You couldn't even remember my name in the morning," the mystery girl said, obviously upset and bitter as she climbed out of bed, pulling the sheets from the bed around her bare body as she searched for the rest of her clothes, which were strewn haphazardly around the room. "Of course, you had no problem moaning out my name last night," she snapped, picking up the second orange shoe.

Emmett sat in bed, completely lost and confused. What the hell was going on? With out wasting another minute, he barreled out of his bed, luckily wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "I think you need to tell me where my damn wife is," he said, glaring at the girl. If looks could kill, she would be dead. How dare she accuse him of sleeping with _her_. The only woman he had eyes for was his Rosalie. To top things off, this girl was just a human. Sleeping with her would result in her death.

"Wife?" the woman's eyes widened. "You never said anything about a wife. Must have done a damn good job of keeping her from the press," she said with her southern drawl, going back to slipping her black cocktail dress on. In fact, Emmett noticed a slight southern accent back in his voice as well, one that had worn off after his years of traveling all over the world with the Cullens.

Emmett looked at the girl as if she had sprouted an extra head. "Listen, I think you better go before you cause anymore trouble here. Just bring my wife back before she kills you for insinuating such things," he hissed, his arms crossed over his chest. Was it just him, or were his muscles not as large as he remembered them yesterday? And why were his arms and chest tan? It was impossible. If it were, Rosalie would have tried tanning already. But they knew very well by now that for a vampire, the sun results in sparkles, and nothing like a tan.

"God, you are such a creep. And I thought baseball players were supposed to be the good ones," she said, running a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it out, still tousled from her night with Emmett. "I must have been hammered to think I would actually be more than just another notch in your bedpost to you. What was I, 55, 56?" she asked, buckling her shoes and grabbing her purse.

"I'm not a creep," Emmett shot back, his arms crossed over his chest. Where was his Rose? How was he going to explain this to her, waking up in bed with another woman? Nothing happened, that he knew of. He never wanted another woman in his life besides Rosalie. She completed him in every way. But, here was this woman, claiming to have slept with him last night. She really should be running from him. Most humans instinctively strayed away from his family, well, except Bella, but she was odd as a human anyway. But, the last thing this girl should have wanted to do was to crawl into bed with him. At least, that was the last thing he wanted. "You're just some delusional girl who thinks I would sleep with her," he said.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and with out missing a beat, she walked over and slapped his across the face, Emmett finding that it actually hurt. What was going on? Instinctively, he rested his hand against his cheek. It shouldn't hurt. He should be laughing at this human's feeble attempt to hurt him physically. "My name is Rita, moron. And I hope that left a mark," she spat. "Have a lovely day," she said, venom leaking through her voice as she marched out the bedroom.

Anger swelled in the pit of Emmett's stomach. "Yeah, thanks for everything!" he shot back. OK, so it wasn't his best comeback, but she was the least of his problems right now. He took a deep calming breath and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. "Rose?" he called out. "Rosalie? C'mon, is this some kind of joke? I would expect this from Edward, but not from you," he said, throwing his hand up in the air. He tried a different tactic. "Rosie…" he smirked, using his seductive voice, that always made Rosalie melt. She pretended to despise being called Rosie, but he was the one that could get away with it, and make her feel flustered.

Two minutes had passed and there was still no sign of his blonde, beautiful, vampire wife. He ran a hand through his dark curly hair and collapsed on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, defeated. What in the hell was going on here? He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't been in the same bed with Rosalie. They were always together, unless she got frustrated with him for some stupid comment, but she could never stay mad for long. They were always reunited with in minutes. Something wasn't adding up.

And that's when he saw it.

A mirror was hanging on the ceiling, right above the bed. He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. He always asked Rosalie if they could get one in each new house they got, but she always refused. He thought they might be fun, but she said it would end up breaking. But, this mirror was showing Emmett something that he deemed impossible. Staring back at him was a toned and muscular Emmett, but with a tan covering his entire body, especially his arms and neck. His face seemed sun beaten and his eyes; they weren't topaz, or even burgundy as they were once, but a bright blue.

He catapulted himself off the bed, looking around suspiciously. The gravity of the situation was falling around him, hard. This wasn't his bed or his room, even though there were pictures of him on the walls. Above the headboard was a framed jersey, green and orange, with the name MCCARTY sewn across the back above the number 35. Near it were countless of golden trophies, all with baseball figurines on top, and a few medals nailed to the wall. And the icing on the cake was a picture of a baseball team, the Gatlinburg Gators, and front and center of the picture was him, a big smile on his face as if a booming laugh was daring to escape his lips at any second.

Frustration, anger, and confusion filled Emmett and with out warning, he ran his fist into the wall, as if that would make things better. It was the only thing he could think to do, aggression came naturally, or maybe he had done it to test this body, and see if his suspicions were correct. Either way, his results weren't what he was hoping for.

Expectedly, he had created a hole in the wall the size of his fist, but when he pulled his hand back out, he was surprised to see blood and cuts along his knuckles. This couldn't be happening. Vampires didn't bleed…but he facing the harsh reality that he wasn't a vampire anymore. All the clues were leading him to the fact he was human.

He quickly wrapped his hand up in a towel to try and stop the bleeding, nearly forgetting about the wound on his forehead, but the pain was still there. He could have used Jasper at a time like this, to help him keep his emotions in check. He was feeling terribly conflicted, and it was all turning into unabashed anger.

He should be happy that he was a human. If he was human, then there was a good chance Rosalie was a human too, and that's what she had been yearning for years now. If they were both human, they could start a family, grow old together, and do everything that was involved with a natural life. He had no problem with being a vampire. He thought it suited him, but for Rosalie, he would be a human, even if meant giving up everything else.

But, there was no Rosalie to be found. No scattered designer shoes on the floor. No designer brand clothes or any wedding dresses, nothing that could remotely belong to Rosalie. The closet instead was just filled with some baseball jerseys and pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands, figuring out a course of action. It didn't take him longer than two seconds to jump from the bed and run from his bedroom and through the house. The anger had taken a hold of him again, and he was determined to set things right. Human or not, he was going to go to any lengths to find out what was going on and how exactly to get his Rose back and return to his family.

He stormed through the home, looking through every room, for Rosalie or help, he wasn't sure yet. This place was huge, though. There was his bedroom, two guest bedrooms, a game room, a hot tub room, a movie room, and that was only the top floor. In any other situation, this would have been his dream house, but he could care less at the moment. He was so used to being the protector for his family that being put in this foreign place had taken him off this guard, and made him feel slightly helpless.

Once he reached the first story though, he found a dining room, living room, and a kitchen, where there were a few people congregated, delegating tasks. Just what he had been looking for; someone who could give him the answers he craved.

"I demand one of you tell me where Rosalie is," Emmett said, staring them down with his most frightening glares, flexing his muscles. With this blind rage, he could only focus in on one thing at a time. Getting his wife and family back was one. The second was figuring out why he was human, but that could wait. That was secondary to this feeling of being alone.

"Mr. McCarty…" a man said, looking to be about thirty years old, and trying to calm Emmett down with his scratchy voice. "Are you all right? Maybe you need to sit and clam down, while we call the doctor," he suggested, trying to lead Emmett out of the kitchen, eyeing his forehead and hand.

"No, not until someone tells me what the hell is going on, why I am here, and where my wife is," Emmett said, refusing to believe she wasn't here. She just had to be. That girl from before, whoever the hell she was, had been wrong. He had a wife, and he was in love with her.

The three people in the kitchen exchanged nervous looks, the woman shaking slightly, as if scared by his presence. "Mr. Mc-Mc-McCarty…" she stuttered nervously, unable to meet his eyesight. "You have no w-w-wife," she managed to get out, tugging on her black hair.

Emmett's blue eyes narrowed at her. "Of course I have a wife," he said. Part of him thought that if he said it loud enough, repeated it enough times, that it would become true again, and he would return back to his wife and vampire life. "We've been married at least ten times," he said, and he went to raise his hand to show them his wedding ring, but it was missing. His fingers were tanned and callous, but void of any wedding rings.

The woman whispered something to the first male to speak up, and he nodded in agreement. "Mr. McCarty, how about you just lie down. We'll have someone tend to your wounds. You have that television interview you need to get ready for tomorrow, and it won't help if you are all riled up for it," he said, attempting a different approach. Emmett though, wasn't so easily distracted.

"No. Not until someone finds Rosalie," he said, taking a menacing step towards the man, who took a step back in return, as if some intimidating dance was being exchanged between the two.

He croaked on his words for a minute, before nodding mutely. "You're right, Mr. McCarty. We'll call up Rosalie for you. You just go to your bedroom and we'll send her right up there once she arrives. I'm sure she's just dying to see you again," he finished, trying a new tactic, the other two in the kitchen nodding along.

Emmett seemed appeased for a moment, but still skeptical. "Thank you," he said, sulking out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He knew in his gut that what they were saying was a lie. He could pick that much up. But, he wanted to believe them. He wanted to believe that there was a Rosalie here. She was his angel. She was the one who saved him from certain death. She had never left his side, and though he couldn't give her what she wanted, a family, their love was unconditional and eternal. Being with out her just didn't make any sense.

He settled back into the bedroom he had woken up in, finding the bed had already been made and the room was tidied. A few minutes after though, he heard urgent whispers outside the door. He cocked and eyebrow and stared at the door, before three people came barging in, one of the men from the kitchen, a man carrying a briefcase, and another man, in a green and orange jacket, its coloration and patterns the same from the baseball team picture he had seen on the wall. He looked young enough to be a player, however, the limp in his leg had led Emmett to believe he was just a coach, or perhaps a fan of some sort.

"Emmett…" the man from downstairs said, taking a step forward. "This is Doctor Porter, and he's going to help you with your cuts," he said, his eyes rapidly moving towards the hole in the wall before looking back at Emmett, fear etched into his brown eyes.

Emmett didn't say anything, but he just stood there. Obviously, they were taking him as a joke now, and brought in reinforcements. They were two seconds away from throwing him in the loony bin. He would never be able to be reunited with Rosalie if that happened. And the man in the sports jacket and the man from the kitchen were whispering to each other, though Emmett could pick up a few words, like 'psychiatric evaluation' and 'stress related.' He needed to do something, and fast.

He let a small chuckle escape his lips as the doctor came over to him and began cleaning his head wound. "Thanks, Doc," he said. This man was nothing like Carlisle though. His dark hair and even darker eyes gave him the impression of someone who cared nothing about his job. "Man, you should have been here this morning," he said, quickly coming up with his cover story. Many years of moving around and slip-ups had helped him hone his lying abilities. "The babe that I woke up with threw a fit. Catapulted her shoe right at my head," he said, forcing a grin. Even referring to that girl gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as if he was already betraying Rosalie. "Gave me a headache from hell, let me tell you."

The men eyed him carefully, as if they didn't want to rush into believing him just yet. He had to think quick. "But, I calmed her down eventually. And I think things got a little rough when I asked for a goodbye kiss. I put her up against the wall, and well, it was so damn good I didn't realize my own strength," he laughed, throwing an admiring glance at the hole in the wall, hoping they would believe this. The last place he needed to be now was in some psychiatrist's office. In order to find his Rose, he needed all the help he cold get.

They looked a bit more relaxed, but not fully convinced. The doctor tightly wrapped his hand up with bandages and the man in the jacket just shook his head. "McCarty, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed, shaking his bald head. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the bed, and Emmett could make out some of the embroidery on the pocket; Gatlinburg Gators: _Assistant Coach D, _but the rest of the name was hidden behind a pillow. So, he was a coach.

"Sorry, Coach," Emmett said, giving Coach his best sympathy face, which would sometimes work on Esme when she scolded him for roughhousing in the living room. "Put me in a room with a beautiful woman, some moonshine, and an evening of time ahead of me and I guess I forget that I'm not indestructible," he said. If only they understood the irony of the situation. He even winced when the Doc applied the antiseptic to his cut on his forehead. It stung! He couldn't believe this. He had gone from immortal vampire to weak human overnight. Maybe this was punishment for teasing Bella all those times.

"Moonshine? Well, no wonder you're messed up McCarty, you idiot," Coach said, shaking his head. "If you weren't such a good asset to the team, I would have your IQ tested," he said, ruffling up his dark curls. Initially, Emmett was offended, but then he had to remember he was talking about a different Emmett, who hadn't been countless Ivy League schools and had a memory like a sponge, apparent by countless degrees. No, he was a human now who probably used all his time for practicing instead of studying.

Emmett chuckled half-heartedly, his fingers gently grazing his forehead, where he could feel the gauze taped down. "I guess it's a good thing I'm your best player then," he smirked. He didn't even know if he was right, but he figured the road he was going down was doing enough to ease everybody's worries about him. The sooner they got off his back, the sooner he could escape from them and find a way to find his wife. He needed her, like a vampire needed blood.

Soon, the man from earlier, whose demeanor and dress hinted at Emmett that he was a servant of sorts, and the doctor, headed out, leaving Emmett with just the coach. Coach opened his mouth to say something, but an idea sprung into Emmett's mind, and a brilliant one at that. From what he could tell, the coach, though young, had to have some connections if he was a major league baseball coach. And if Emmett was on the team, that gave him connections too. He could use this to his advantage, for something important.

"Hey, Coach?" he asked, scrambling for a piece of paper and jotting something down. "If I ask you to find someone for me, can you do that?" he asked, slipping something into Coach's palm.

Coach sighed for a moment, tightening his grip on the paper. "McCarty, you've been like a son to me these past couple of years. With out you, I probably wouldn't have this job right now. But, if this involves me killing someone or robbery, remember, I have a wife and…" he started, but Emmett silenced him.

"Nothing like that, Coach. I just know you have some connections, and I need you find someone for me. It's rather important," Emmett said.

Coach nodded, looking at the slip of paper for the first time. "Rosalie Hale? Who's she?" he asked, looking at him as he shoved the paper into his pocket. Emmett was relieved the other two men hadn't tipped Coach off about his previous outburst concerning Rosalie.

"The girl of my dreams, Coach, and I need to find her," Emmett said, a goofy grin spreading across his face, recounting many wonderful years he had with Rosalie. If he stayed with this team long enough for Coach to get Rosalie's information, then he would be OK. He was hoping that she was somewhere in this new human world. If not, he was going to have to find a way back or he just may cease to exist. But, she _had_ to be somewhere here. The world wouldn't be a good place with out her in it.

Coach gave Emmett a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, McCarty, I'll see what I can do. Who knows, maybe this lucky lady is a fan and we can track her down through ticket sales," he said, getting up from his spot. "And, if it doesn't work out with her, my step-daughter is a sweet girl, too. You'll meet her at my wife's Christmas dinner in a couple weeks. Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off," he smiled, knowing his wife would appreciate that. "Now, while I'm gone, try not to hurt yourself. Really, we have a lot of interviews for the new season coming up, and we don't need to let the public know you let a girl kick your ass," he said, before leaving the room.

Emmett rolled his eyes. He couldn't care what the public knew about him at this point. The only thing that mattered to him know was a beautiful, blonde haired, topaz eyed, vampire, and he wouldn't rest until he had her back in his arms.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Please review! Criticisms, suggestions, compliments, I'll take anything. Help me improve. Next chapter, I'm aiming for either Rosalie or Jasper. Probably Rosalie. Carlisle's will have to be last, and Esme's won't come until later, but for good reason! Everything is planned out for a reason. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

"Rosalie, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how you look tonight," Emmett whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms

**A/N: Wow, you guys are amazing! 10 reviews for the last chapter alone! That doubled my amount of reviews. I know for some people, 10 reviews is what they get in the first minute of posting, but that's not me, and I am so grateful for each of your reviews. Thank you so much. Please keep reviewing. And, I'm leaving for Boston, tomorrow morning bright and early! Honda Civic Tour! I live in Virginia, so it's quite a trip. I won't be back until Tuesday, so you won't get the next chapter until after then, I'm sorry, but leave me lots of reviews so I have tons of ideas and inspiration for when I return!**

**Thank you to the reviewers- Krystina the Alien, Viscountess Devlin, IH8Abbrieviations, GreenEyedGirl9, Isabella Simmons, DarkMagic10, Bucket On The Head, Permanent Rose, RandomThoughtsofaTeenageGirl, and XVampWitchCatX! You guys are the best reviews a writer could ask for. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my three favorite reviewers, GreenEyedGirl9, DarkMagic10, and RandomThoughtsofaTeenageGirl. You guys never cease to amaze me with your constant reviews. And thanks to IH8Abbrieviations. No offense taken. His emotions should be explained with his next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, and the songs are property of the Beatles.**

Chapter 5: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

"_Rosalie, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how you look tonight," Emmett muttered into her ear as he spun her close to him. A smile grew on Rosalie's face. In the background, soft piano music could be heard, a piece Edward had written at Emmett's request for an evening like this. Edward had even gone through the trouble of recording it to a cassette so he could give them privacy and not have to play it live. _

_They were standing in the backyard, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin. She was draped in a red gown, Emmett's favorite color on her. She strayed from ever wearing violet, for it reminded her too much of the color of her human eyes, of the flowers Royce had given her, of a human life she would never live. But, red suited this night better anyway. It was their 60__th__ wedding anniversary, and they were celebrating their love, their passion, and their undying commitment. Emmett was the only reason she was grounded to this Earth anymore. _

_Rosalie just smiled at him, her hand resting on his cheek as they danced in the backyard to the music. Emmett had arranged everything, with the help of their family, like the candles adorning the yard, and the dress she was wearing. But she had not been expecting anything like this. Emmett had always made such a big deal for all their anniversaries, but this year, he had pretended to forget it by scheduling a camping trip with Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward today. Rosalie was furious, but refused to admit it to him. She wanted him to figure it out for himself. Jasper and Edward were going crazy with all the emotions and thoughts running between the two of them the past couple of weeks. _

_Much to her surprise, a couple hours earlier, he had returned, dressed in tuxedo, looking much like the one they were first married in, and a bouquet of red roses in hand. To add to her delight, a dress was waiting for her in Alice's closet, with all the proper accessories. Alice and Esme made a point to join their husbands in hunting, giving them the house to themselves for the evening. She knew Edward would sell his piano not to be in the house tonight, especially with all the racy thoughts running through Rosalie's mind right now. _

_Emmett gently ran his hand down Rosalie's back, kissing her neck softly as their bodies swayed in perfect harmony with each other. They were a perfect fit, their bodies made to meld with one another. She leaned up and whispered 'I love you,' against his cold lips, before minimizing the distance between them and sharing a passionate kiss with him. He lifted her into his arms easily and carried her bridal style into the house, where he led her into their bedroom, leaving a trail of kisses from her hand to her mouth, and began to unzip-_

"Miss Rosalie, time to vake up," said a woman with a Russian accent, shaking Rosalie gently.

"Wake up?" Rosalie mumbled, clearly lost as she rubbed her eyes. She could tell something was different immediately. She was groggy, unable to move at first, as if slumber was taking a hold of her body, but that was impossible. Sleep was something that was only gifted to mortals.

"Yes, Miss Lucy is almost avake too," she said. Rosalie opened her eyes and noticed that the woman was dressed in a plain black dress, wearing a white apron, her white hair pulled back into a strict bun. She just simply bowed to Rosalie and left the room quickly.

Rosalie sat up in the bed, her eyes darting around the room in confusion. Was she just asleep? Because that would make that memory she just had a dream. A dream…but she knew that had happened before. It had to be just a memory, because she couldn't dream. If she could dream that meant that she could sleep, which led to the conclusion that she was…

Human.

She was thrilled when she heard her heart skip a beat at the thought. A heartbeat. Her skin felt warm. She felt hungry, not thirsty for blood. Her skin was smooth, like flesh, not stone. Running her tongue over her teeth, it was a pleasure to feel their imperfectness, and saliva, no more venom. This was everything she had wished for; becoming a human.

"Emmett?" she called out, looking around the unfamiliar room. If she had turned human, then Emmett had to as well. If it could happen to her, then there was a way for him to make the same transformation. The whole family, in fact, could find a way. Instinctively, she reached down to her left hand and felt for her wedding ring at the thought of Emmett. But, that's when she noticed something wrong.

Those weren't her rings. Bringing her hand up, she saw a flashy engagement ring, paired with a matching gold wedding band. With each proposal, Emmett got her a new engagement ring, but their wedding ring stayed the same, which was silver. This was a bright gold, and much newer. Emmett knew she didn't like gold rings as much as platinum or silver, and would never purchase one for her. The gold was too reminiscent of her eyes, the ones that represented her life as a vampire. Violet and gold were two colors she strayed from always. He knew her better than to purchase her gold rings. How could she fall asleep with one set of wedding rings, and wake up with another?

That's when the fear set over her. She became human, but at what price? Where was Emmett? If it wasn't for Emmett, she was sure that she would have already abandoned her existence by now. He made living a damned life bearable. He was her everything. He fixed her after Royce had broken her. He was the reason.

"Emmett," she whispered urgently, knowing that he would be able to hear her, no matter where he was in the house if he was a vampire. Unfortunately, though, he wasn't there. None of her family came rushing to the door. Hell, she would have taken Bella at this point, and it was no secret her dislike for her 'sister.' She knew she was a nice girl, sickeningly sweet at times, desperate for her approval, but Rosalie couldn't help but resent her, and the decision to throw away a perfectly good human life. She had a choice when the rest of them didn't. She was more civil to her, at the pleadings of the entire family, and they had formed a truce of sorts, but she knew that if she would have felt relief at seeing her mahogany hair at this moment, then something had to be wrong.

She climbed out of the large bed, noticing the room was decorated in themes of white and silver. She fingered the cream nightgown she was wearing, La Perla, and a similar silk robe hanging by the door for her. At least she knew her refined taste as a human wasn't any different. She opened the closet door to find similar high-end items. The entire room seemed to be furnished with expensive furniture and paintings, giving her the hint, as if she hadn't picked it up from her rings, that she had married well, very well.

Her stomach lurched at the thought of marrying someone besides Emmett. But…maybe she had married Emmett. The gold didn't prove anything. So what if it was a gold wedding band? Maybe they were different as humans, in this life. "Emmett?" she called out again, louder this time. Of course her whisper wouldn't have been responded to earlier. She was being silly. If he was human, then his hearing would not be amplified.

Quickly, she grabbed the robe hanging by the door and darted out, searching the halls, calling out her husband's name. He had to be here. He just had to be. "Emmett!" she called out, starting to get frustrated that her husband wasn't returning her yells. She was reaching the end of the hallway, before a picture stopped her.

It was in a large frame, hand carved out of dark mahogany, with the entire thing sanded and shined. The real beauty though was in the picture, barely 4 years old. There was a tall man, rather lanky with not a muscle to spare. His eyes were dark and hollow, and his expression seemed blank. The woman on his arm though, Rosalie knew. It was what she looked like as a human. Her face was slightly rounder, softer, but there was no denying her beauty, even as a human. Her hair was pulled back in golden ringlets, and her violet eyes were shining, the white dress a contrast to her slightly tan skin. She felt her hands shake slightly, from frustration or sadness, she couldn't quite decide on. The sound of small footsteps prevented Rosalie from dwelling on the wedding photograph any longer. She felt as though a hole in her heart had formed, and sucking the joy of being human away from her.

"Mommy, who Em-Met?" a little girl said, no older than 3 years old, stepping outside of a bedroom across the hall. She had long, curly blonde hair, framing a pale face and button nose, with full lips and genuine, blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Rosalie's own. Rosalie recognized the toddler instantly, and melted the worries she had just a few moments ago. She saw the little girl in constant fantasies and day dreams, where she was in her late 20's and a sitting on a front porch with an aged Emmett, as they watched that little girl play with the other neighborhood kids, and perhaps her older brother. Her laughter and smiled was forever stuck in Rosalie's mind, taunting with her something she never thought she could have, until now.

This was her daughter.

She understood now, when Edward tried explaining imprinting to her, that dog tradition; when everything in the world stops, and suddenly everything revolves around this one other person. This girl that she had seen in her mind so clearly, was now standing in front of her, holding a stuffed teddy bear and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, was now one of the most important things to her.

She wasn't quite sure what came over her when she reached over and scooped the girl in her arms, holding her close to her body, her warmth radiating as she rested her hand on her cheek. A daughter. This was the very thing that she had been yearning for decades, a family. A child of her own, the ability to age and live a normal life. And it was given to her, on a silver platter.

"Mommy, that tickles," the little girl giggled, struggling a little bit, still clutching to the teddy bear.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said, a bit breathless. Her heart was going a million miles a minute. A heart. "I was just looking for your Daddy," she said, tracing the edges of the little girl's face, as if to make sure she was real, and this wasn't some sick dream. The lines were blurring now, and she was trying to decide what was real; was this new life real, or was the vampire one with Emmett and the Cullens? What was the dream?

"Daddy on trip," she said proudly, a bright smile adorning her face at being able to relay the information to her mother correctly. Rosalie's smile grew. She could see her features on this little girl's face; the same nose, cheekbones, pouty lips, and golden hair. But, what bothered her is that none of Emmett could be seen in this little girl. Not his playful blue eyes, infectious laughter, or brown curls. No, this girl obviously had a different father, which caused her stomach to twist in knots.

"Of course he is," Rosalie said, carrying the girl down the stairs, trying to push her disappointment to the back of her mind, but failing miserably. "Now, are you ready for some breakfast?" she asked, mothering instincts taking over for a few moments, eclipsing everything else she was feeling.

"Yup," she said, as Rosalie walked around downstairs, finding herself clueless on where exactly to go. As the euphoria of holding her daughter began to wean, the situation around her began to hit her. The ache in her heart was telling her everything she needed, that Emmett was real, and that she had been a vampire, and some freak accident had transported her to this other reality, where she was a human, with a family.

Her insides were conflicted, worse than she imagined possible. She missed Emmett, with her whole being she did. She realized she had been foolish to think all of that was just a dream. Her entire body ached to see him again. But, now, she was faced with an amazing gift, a daughter, one that she never had a chance to have, but the time she was spending with this perfect daughter was sacrificing her chance to find out how to get back to the greatest love she had ever known.

In a perfect world, Emmett would be here now, and this would be their daughter. They would both be human, and she would not be faced with the prospect of trying to figure out this life. From what she could gather thus far, she was wealthy, or at least her husband was, who was away on a trip of some sort, probably for business. And she had a daughter, a beautiful daughter. But there was no Emmett to be seen. They had never been apart like this before. The longest they had ever been apart was one day, when he had to leave for a hunting trip but Rosalie had to stay in town because people were beginning to get suspicious. How would she keep going day after day with out him?

"Miss Rosalie, Miss Lucy, breakfast is ready," the woman who had woken Rosalie up spoke, entering the hall where Rosalie was standing clueless. She whipped her head towards her, nodding. Lucy, that must be her daughter's name. It was a perfect name for her. Looking back at Lucy, she knew that she would make this time with out her husband bearable, even enjoyable. She wanted to soak up every moment with her daughter while she could.

"Thank you," Rosalie responded with a short nod, following the woman into a dining room, a long table with silver candlesticks and expensive china. There was an array of breakfast foods, and though Rosalie was hungry, the thought of eating made her sick. She wanted revel in the fact she could satisfy her hunger with out drinking from an animal, but her confusion was preventing that. She was miserable with out Emmett here, but thrilled with her daughter. She wouldn't even know how about getting back home now.

The only solution she could think of was to wait. Wait until she was given a sign, or until someone found it fit to send her back. She had no control on how she got here. It was all Alice's fault. She was having a vision and then she ended up here, human. The only thing she could do was wait for Alice to have another vision that would send her back home to the Cullens.

A selfish portion of her wanted to stay and be with Lucy, to bask in the feeling of being a mother, of being a human. But, this wasn't her life. She was an intruder. Until she was sent back though, she intended on savoring every moment of this new, human life. It would be difficult to leave, especially after having the joy of having a child finally, but she would just work twice as hard to find her way back to this world with Emmett, because it couldn't truly be perfect with out him here.

"Apple!" Lucy said excitedly, chewing on one of the apple slices.

Rosalie smiled at her. "Yes, apple. Good job," she said, her beating heart warming as she took a bite of the food that was on her plate. The wait to go back home wouldn't be all that bad though. She could live out her human life. She was still undeniably beautiful, even as just a plain human. But, she was a step above most humans. She still had her beauty to rely on, and now a family and money. She had everything, but she still needed Emmett here with her, and that would just make this all the harder. Lucy, though, she was discovering, was to be the greatest treasure of this accidental life.

"Miss Rosalie, the tickets for your show in the city have arrived," said a different person, a servant perhaps. He bowed graciously to her. "And, Mister Paul would like to extend his deepest gratitude that his business trip has been extended another three days, and therefore will not be returning tonight," he said, before exiting the room at Rosalie's request.

She sighed, but with more contentment than annoyance. That was three more days that she had to figure this out, and find her way back home before she had to deal with this husband of hers. Lucy didn't seem to process the news, as she was busy trying to finish the apple she was given. On top of getting to know Lucy, she would have to figure out everything that had happened in this human life. Things would be easier if she had the rest of the Cullens to help her, give her guidance and support. But, she was strong enough to do this on her own, but that didn't stop a small part of her to miss them. A small part.

"All done!" Lucy proclaimed, jumping down from her chair.

Rosalie smiled, moving from her seat as well. "Wonderful," she said, picking her up again. "Now, how about you help Mommy pick out an outfit for today?" she asked Lucy, who nodded eagerly.

"Kay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Rosalie beamed, walking back up the stairs. This girl was a heartbreaker, and she wasn't quite sure how she would handle having to separate herself from her.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't longer. I didn't want it to drag, and more details about her new life will be revealed in later Rosalie chapters. I was trying my hardest to keep that memory appropriate. I was crossing over into M territory, but I had to delete that part. It will stay the rating it is for now. Besides, this focuses more on the Cullens discovering themselves and finding each other, rather than hot, passionate sex, lol. Hope this chapter was satisfactory, and I relayed Rosalie's confusion well enough. She desperately wants to return home to Emmett and the family, but now she has her greatest dream, a child. So, she's bound to be confused and frustrated. If not for finding the girl though, she probably would have thrown a hissy fit like some of you wanted, lol. **

**So, please review! Let me know what you think! I appreciate every single review I get. Tell me if you like it, hate it, what needs to be improved. I just want to make you guys happy. I think Alice will be next, and that will be an…interesting chapter to write. Have a good evening!**


End file.
